


Penance

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's thoughts in the school basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

Spike has very few visitors to the basement, but that suits him. He has enough to be getting on with between the figment of the girl and the voices. Screaming. Shouting. Hissing. Whispering. All these voices in his head. Those poor souls he had murdered want to drag him down to hell. He doesn’t see the point. He already is in hell.   
William is a bad, bad man. He hurt the girl. Yet, he loved the girl.   
“You always hurt the one’s you love, pet," his image tells him.  
He thought the spark would help, that it would make him a better man. Instead, the spark chafes in the presence of the demon.   
“There’s nothing good and clean in you,” the figment reminds him.  
He puts his hands to his ears, but he can't drown out the noise and it’s so noisy in his head. He fears he might go mad, then remembers he went bonkers a couple of stops back. He longs for her. The only time the voices cease is when the real girl is there. But he knows he doesn’t deserve the peace. Peace is not for monsters like him. Buffy is not meant for him.


End file.
